


Tear me to pieces and make me feel whole

by ZeroEchoBravoSeven



Series: Fall On Me [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Any spelling or grammar mistakes are my own, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Blindfolds, Chains, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Creampie, DO NOT REPOST ONTO ANOTHER SITE, Dominant Shang Tsung, Don't Try This At Home, Established Relationship, Gags, Gay Sex, Gen, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Mild Painplay, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Power Switch Reader, Power Switch Shang Tsung, Riding, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shang Tsung Tops For Once, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, So much come, Swearing, Swearing but in Chinese, Ungodly Amounts Of Come, Unrealistic Sex, no beta we die like men, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroEchoBravoSeven/pseuds/ZeroEchoBravoSeven
Summary: In this particular fic, Shang Tsung basically fucks himself on the reader's cock while they're chained up and blissed out from aphrodisiac. That's it. That's the plot. Just pure, raw, sin. I wasn't lying when I said I was on a porn roll.  Anyway, like I said before; still kinda new to this whole writing porn thing, so be gentle with me (uwu).So if you've read 'Fire a cannonball straight to my soul', you know Shang Tsung makes an offer to the reader. However, neither option of his offer is actually fulfilled (because sue me).I'm going to write one more fic somewhat related to this one and the first, hence the reason why the titles take lyrics from the same song, in which both options from Shang Tsung's original proposal are fulfilled withextrafilthy sin because i'm a sucker for that and because I know a particular cryptid who is as well.I am havingallthe fun writing these, and I have more lined up so don't worry. I feel like I have a high standard to meet and I hope this fic and the next ones live up to it. And, as always, stay gucci y'all. Yeet. (Sorry for the misleading titles. They sound sweet, but their contents is all sin)Once again, please be mindful of the tags!
Relationships: Shang Tsung/Reader, Shang Tsung/You
Series: Fall On Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782232
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Tear me to pieces and make me feel whole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KindListener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/gifts).



> Yee-haw you sinnamon rolls! It's me again! So basically, this fic is kinda sorta supposed to be a continuation of the first one in which Shang Tsung fulfills one of his offered promises to the reader of letting them watch as he rides their cock, with some kinky shit thrown into the mix. 
> 
> I'm also continuing this personal headcanon that when Shang Tsung starts to lose control, especially during sex, he switches to Chinese (as i'm assuming it's his first language?) 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!
> 
> \- ZEBS

Shang Tsung hummed absentmindedly as he scanned the bookshelves in his study, clawed fingers trailing lightly over the spines of ancient leather-bound manuscripts, brow furrowed slightly as he searched for a particular tome. The glow from the hanging oil lamps provided enough light to read the text written on the spines, but made it difficult to determine the individual color of each book. When he found the particular item he was looking for, he pulled it from the shelf, flipping through it as he walked back over to his desk. A muffled whimper from the corner of the room caught his attention and he raised his head, eyes turning to the origin of the sound.

You're seated on a wooden chair completely nude, arms bound behind the back of the chair by glowing green shackles, ankles bound to the legs of the chair by the same restraints. The warm light of the candles highlighted the dips of your collarbones and the strong, supple curves of your abdomen. Shang Tsung's eyes trailed down your form before they lowered to your groin where your cock stood completely erect, the head flushed an angry red, clear fluid leaking from the tip. 

Your hair was damp with sweat, curls sticking to your forehead and clinging to the nape of your neck. A black blindfold obscured your vision and a metal ring gag kept your mouth jammed open, perfect lips stretched over your teeth. Saliva pooled in your mouth as a result of having your jaw held open, dripping down your chin. Your skin was flushed a pretty pink and slick with sweat. Your body thrummed with need, heat pulsing in your groin, courtesy of the aphrodisiac Shang Tsung had given you half an hour ago.

Shang Tsung dropped the open book onto his desk before walking over to where you sat, circling around you like a snake winding around it's prey, eyes drinking in the sight of you. This close, he could see the muscles of your stomach trembling, chest heaving as you dragged in shallow breaths, panting harshly like an angry bull. It was a fair comparison, Shang Tsung mused as he stopped in front of you. You were certainly built like one, with your broad shoulders and impressive... height. His cock hardened quickly, straining against the fabric of his pants. 

Your Adam's apple bobbed as you swallowed, chest and stomach rippling as you moved your shoulders, testing the strength of your bonds. However, as much as you pulled and tugged, your efforts were for naught. The shackles held fast, keeping you pinned helplessly to the chair.

Despite the gag muffling your words, Shang Tsung was able to make out what what you were trying to say.

"Master," You all but growled, voice rough and desperate as you leaned towards him, drawn towards his scent like a moth to a flame. "Please!"

Shang Tsung chuckled, a low, rich sound that pulled a sharp whine from your throat. "Now, now, Pet." He chided, stepping forward to grasp at your jaw, clawed fingers digging into your skin as he tilted your head to the side. "Patience is a virtue," He leaned forward to nip at the sensitive skin behind your ear. "and all good things come to those who wait." He released your jaw, claws leaving behind thin streaks of red as he straightened. 

The sorcerer watched with amusement as you struggled to form words, tongue lolling as you writhed and moaned. "What was that?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side, clearly getting enjoyment out of tormenting you. Your brow furrowed in ire and you snarled, pulling at the shackles once more, chair creaking with your movements.

"I need words, Pet." He reached down to cup your cock in his hand. Your throat twisted as you forced out an almost inhuman sound, hips jolting and cock pulsing, precum spurting from the tip to coat Shang Tsung's fingers. 

" _Please_ , Master!" You grit out around the gag, thighs flexing as you attempted to grind your hips upwards into his touch, desperate for more friction. Shang Tsung licked his lips, resolve weakening as his body responded to the pheromones oozing from your pores. Your scent was sickly sweet, it filled the air and made his head spin, heat sparking along his nerves as he shuddered. 

"Very well, since you asked so nicely," He conceded, quickly removing his clothes and boots, his own cock hard against his stomach, precum beading at its tip. He climbed into your lap, cock sliding against yours and making you both groan at the sensation. Your cock was larger than his own, about two inches longer and too thick for him to fully wrap his fingers around. 

The thought of having you inside of him made him shiver, hole clenching hungrily as he reached up to grasp your shoulders. The tips of his claws dug into your back as he raised himself up over your cock, other hand reaching behind him to slick your shaft with your own precum. You whined around the gag, hips twitching in anticipation.

"Tā mā de..." Shang Tsung panted, thighs trembling as he held himself up. "I said I would let you watch, no?" He pulled your blindfold off, tossing it carelessly to the floor. You blinked a few times, eyes struggling to focus. Once your vision came into clarity, you focused your gaze on the sorcerer, batting your lashes at him. Shang Tsung chuckled darkly, claws raking lines of fire down the flesh of your chest and abdomen, muscles tightening under his touch as he slowly lowered himself onto your cock. 

You threw your head back, eyes rolling up into your skull as you moaned. The muscles of your hips twitched and flexed as inch after inch sunk into Shang Tsung's pliant body until you bottomed out inside him, chiseled hips flush with yours. Gods you were _huge_. Even when he thought he was full, that you had stretched him so impossibly wide that he couldn't possibly take another inch, you proved him wrong, cock pushing in so deep he swore he could feel it in his belly. He was deliciously tight, insides hot and pulsing as he squeezed down around you. A fire roared in your gut, heat washing over your skin as desire flared once more.

Shang Tsung pressed a hand to his stomach, palming the outline of your cock inside him as he adjusted to your girth. "Nǐ hào dà, wǒ shì hǎo bǎo." He groaned, cock oozing precum, the clear fluid dripping onto your stomach to join the mixture of sweat and saliva already there. "Nǐ zhǔnbèi hǎole ma, Chǒng'ér?" He asked breathlessly, eyes half-lidded as he rolled his hips against yours.

You nodded frantically, sweat dripping down your temples as you tried your best to buck up into him. "Yòng nǐ dehuà, ràng wǒ tīng tīng nǐ de shēngyīn." Shang Tsung purred, reaching up to undo the straps of your gag, pulling the saliva-slick metal from your mouth and letting it fall to the floor. Now free to speak, you swallowed thickly, tongue darting out to wet your lips. Shang Tsung was moving his hips in slow circles, and it was driving you mad.

"Ohh... _Master_..." You groaned, leaning forward to capture his lips with your own, tongue pushing its way into his mouth. He sighed against your lips, hooking his feet behind your knees to use as leverage as he fucked himself on your cock, gripping the back of the chair and using it to pull himself up off your cock before dropping himself down roughly, grinding his ass into your lap. You clawed at the shackles around your wrists, dying to touch him, to scratch your nails down his back, grip his thighs, grab at his ass, _anything_.

Shang Tsung set a steady rhythm, fast enough to make you buck and moan, but slow enough to keep you on edge and wanting. You did your best to thrust your hips up into your Master's body, desperately trying to get him to move faster, harder, to _just fuck you already_. The sorcerer ignored your pleas, content to watch you squirm and beg beneath him. Sweat rolled down his back, skin moist and sticky as his cock smeared precum all over your stomach.

Finally, _finally_ , after what felt like an eternity of torture, Shang Tsung began to ride you in earnest. The sorcerer threw his head back with a deep moan as he bounced on your lap, cock bobbing against his stomach. His powerful thighs rippled as he rode you, muscles spasming around your length as you slammed against his prostate with every thrust. "Kuàng, kuàng, tián wǒ, _yǎngyù wǒ_!"

You could barely register what he was saying, too wrapped up in your own pleasure to fully understand the desperate pleas tumbling from his swollen lips. “F-Fuck.. ah, Master! Mast-hah, oh fuck, please, _please_... ah!” Your voice was thick with want as you slurred over your words, desperate for whatever you could get. Shang Tsung never faltered, body twisting and muscles flexing as he used you for his pleasure, fucking himself on your cock. He set a brutal pace, murmuring breathlessly in Chinese, lips moving against your skin, biting and sucking whatever flesh he could reach. 

Your pulse roared in your ears, chest heaving as you remained chained in place, forced to take whatever Shang Tsung would give you. You didn't know how much longer you'd be able to last, body so worked up from the combination of the aphrodisiac and his constant teasing. It felt like there was molten lust in your belly, coiled tight like a spring and threatening to release at any moment. "Oh please, _please_ , Master," You begged, feet scrabbling for purchase on the floor. "let me _come_!"

Shang Tsung's hair was a mess, black strands framing his face like a dark halo, his eyes clouded with lust. "Shì," He hissed, hands reaching up to curl around your throat, claws digging into your skin and cutting off your oxygen just enough to make stars burst behind your eyelids. "Wèi wǒ ér lái, Chǒng'ér! Yòng nǐ de zhǒngzǐ chōngmǎn wǒ!"

And come you did. Baring your teeth in a soundless roar, you slammed your hips up into Shang Tsung's body, cock pulsing inside of him as you pumped shot after shot of semen into his stomach, painting his insides white with your seed. His stomach swelled from the sheer amount of come you pumped into him, forming a soft curve in the place of usually flat abdominals. Almost blacking out from the sheer amount of pleasure that crashed into you, your head fell back as your lungs desperately pulled in oxygen.

Shang Tsung's back arched, toes curling at the feeling of come flooding his insides. He shuddered, body taut as a bowstring as he came, untouched, release spurting onto your stomach. As soon as he finished, he collapsed against you, head buried in the crook of your neck and breath hot against your skin. His arms hung boneless around your neck as he tried to steady his breathing, skin prickling from the aftershocks. The shackles around your arms and legs vanished as the sorcerer went limp against you, completely spent.

The second you realized your restraints were gone, your hands were on him, smoothing his hair away from his face with one hand and rubbing a soothing trail down his spine with the other. He sighed in pleasure at your touch, practically melting into your arms. Your hand wandered down his back to cup at his ass, squeezing the flesh there teasingly. He moaned at the sensation, arching his back and pressing his chest against yours. Your fingers wandered between his legs to feel where you were still joined and you circled the pads of your fingers around Shang Tsung's stretched hole. He mewled at your touch, muscles clenching around you and forcing another small spurt of come from your cock.

"Greedy..." You murmured, voice rough and scratchy, palming lightly at his balls before you slid your hand up to rest on his hip, kneading his flesh. Shang Tsung shuddered at your voice, claws scratching lightly at your shoulder blades. You dropped your other hand to the small of his back, fingers curling as you returned the gesture. 

" _Insatiable_ ," He corrected, raising his head so he could look at you properly, clawed hands reaching up for your face as he pulled you down for a kiss. You went with him easily, dipping your chin to lick into his mouth, cock twitching in interest as it began to harden once more. Shang Tsung gasped as you bit and pulled at his lips, worrying the flesh between your teeth. He ran a hand through your hair, brushing damp locks away from your face as he licked his lips. "And I am far from finished with you, Pet." His ground his hips down into yours for emphasis, pulling a weak moan from your lips.

You laughed breathlessly as you felt yourself harden further, tilting your head back in a silent prayer to the Elder Gods that you'd make it through the fire, just as Shang Tsung began to lift his hips.

**Author's Note:**

> Tā mā de... - Fuck...
> 
> Nǐ hào dà, wǒ shì hǎo bǎo. - You're so big, I'm so full.
> 
> Nǐ zhǔnbèi hǎole ma, Chǒng'ér? - Are you ready, Pet?
> 
> Yòng nǐ dehuà, ràng wǒ tīng tīng nǐ de shēngyīn. - Use your words, let me hear your voice.
> 
> Kuàng, kuàng, tián wǒ, _yǎngyù wǒ_! - Mine, mine, fill me, _breed me_!
> 
> Shì, - Yes,
> 
> Wèi wǒ ér lái, Chǒng'ér! Yòng nǐ de zhǒngzǐ chōngmǎn wǒ! - Come for me, Pet! Fill me with your seed!


End file.
